


If You Can't Handle The Heat Stay Out Of The Kitchen

by awkwardblogger



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Winchesters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Jealous Dean, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Oblivious Dean, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Same-Sex Marriage, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardblogger/pseuds/awkwardblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean feels guilty and horrible about what happened in the motel room. Sam makes a discovery that is long over-due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirtbags and Big Brothers

Dean tossed back another beer, trying to forget what he'd done to Sam. It was so wrong, how could he have been so stupid? God, Sam must hate him for what he did... Dean's never felt so guilty in his whole life, and he wishes that he could take it back; but at the same time he's glad he did it. His brain is screaming at him, how wrong and dirty it was to do that because Sam's his brother; but his body is screaming at him to go back to the motel and fuck Sam's pretty pink hole until it's full of cum. Dean sighed, knowing he couldn't hide out in the bar forever, he needed to find himself someone to bury his problems in or just get a new motel room so he didn't attack Sam.  
He choose the latter, not finding anyone who caught his cock's attention. He spent the night in his new motel room jerking off to the thought of Sam's cute little, dripping hole. In the morning, Sam was curled up in his motel room, crying while fucking himself with a knotting dildo. Sam wished more than anything it wasn't a dildo in his ass, but Dean's dick, but he knew that wasn't going to happen after yesterday. Sam knew there was something wrong about how much he wanted his brother's dick, but he knew there was a reason for it. Sam rode the dildo, but all he could think about is the way Dean smelled better than others, the spark Sam felt in his body when he sucked Dean's cock, the jealousy Sam felt whenever he saw Dean with someone else and it all clicked.  
Mate; Dean was his mate. Sam practically squealed as his brain jumped at the new found knowledge, suddenly dropping the guilt and screaming "Go and get your alpha!". Sam wanted to run to Dean's motel room now and pounce at him screaming "I'm your mate, fuck me!" but he knew he couldn't. It wasn't safe for him to leave the motel room without someone to protect him, he was positive his pheromones would attract an unmated alpha and he'd be in a shit ton of trouble.

Sam decided on something else, calling Dean. Dean's phone went off while he sat on his motel bed, watching porn and he debated where or not the call was worth turning away from porn; but when he saw the call was from Sam he knew he had to pick it up. Dean gulped, turning off the TV and picking up the phone.  
"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean answered.  
"Dean, come over to my motel room. We need to talk." Sam said firmly, not at all sounding like he had a silicon dick up his asshole.  
"I'm really sorry about what happened! I swear, I-" Dean was cut off.  
"Just get over here, now." Sam hissed, hanging up on Dean.  
Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket, sighing loudly. God, he was going to over to Sam's room and get yelled at for what he did; and he deserved it, he really did. He knew, too, the second Sam's scent touches Dean's nose, his dick will be trying to have it's way; but he went over to Sam's room anyway.  
"Alright, I'm here, what do you need to say?" Dean demanded, walking into the room and instantly regretting it.  
Sam was naked, with a dildo up his ass, just sitting there, waiting for Dean to pounce on him. Dean swallowed hard, wondering why the universe hated him so damn much.  
"Dean, I've realized something." Sam began  
"Oh god. You hate me, now! That's what you're going to say!" Dean jumped to conclusions.  
"Dean, no-" Sam was cut off by his brother who was frantic.  
"God, Sammy, I didn't mean to!"  
"Dean-"  
"I'm so sorry!"  
"Dean, listen to me-"  
"Please, Don't hate me!"  
"Hold on for a seco-"  
"I'm so-"  
Dean was cut off by Sam grabbing his face and planting a big kiss right on his mouth. Dean felt it right away, they both did; their minds both snapped and one things rang threw both of their brains "MATE". Sam pulled away slowly, looking Dean directly in the eye.  
"Now do you get what I was trying to say?" Sam asked.  
Dean nodded, his head spinning. His mate, the very person he'd been looking for his whole life, had been there the whole time. Sam had always been there and he had always wanted Sam, but he always thought it was some creepy pervy thing; but now he knew, Sam was his MATE. Sam was his for the claiming and what he did last night, was not a bad thing.  
"Jesus." Dean breathed.  
"Now, are you gonna made me sit here with this fake dick up my ass or are you gonna put a real one in me?" Sam teased.  
Dean smirked, oh this was gonna be fun.


	2. Taking What's Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is the mating scene. Basically, this is where Dean claims Sam as his and if you don't like, don't read.  
> This is my first time writing a sex scene, and I'm a virgin so I have no idea what sex feels like, so please don't hate me if it's not all that good.

Dean pounced on his brother, kissing and licking his mouth, tasting everything Sam's mouth had to offer. Sam just moaned and let him, so damn turned on and only wanting to please his brother, his alpha. Oh god, just the very thought of Dean being his alpha made him want to cum. Soon, Dean's shirt had been thrown half-way across the room, along with his jeans and boxers; and the brothers were still tongue wrestling, Dean's left hand pinching and teasing Sam's nipple as Dean' other hand fucked Sam with the silicon dick. Sam was a mess, bucking his hips helplessly, dying for Dean's thick, hot cock to fill his hole.

"Dean, please. Oh! Please, please fuck meeeee!" Sam begged, gripping his big brother's hair as the dildo hit his prostate.  
"Shhhh... Now, let your alpha take care of you, baby boy." Dean whispered huskily in his ear, having a finger trace around Sam's rim.  
Sam whimper, he wanted to please his Dean, but he didn't know how much more of this he could take. He desperately needed to cum and he wanted to be knotted by a real knot, craved the feeling of a hot dick pulsing in his ass. Dean reached his head down, nipping at Sam's pink nipples, causing Sam to let out a scream of pleasure as his whole body shook.  
"Dean, I need you now!" Sam shouted, tears bubbling in his eyes.  
His body was at it's limits, it couldn't take teasing, not after finding it's mate and spending a whole day of heat without his mate fucking him. Dean seemed to get the message because he threw Sam down onto the bed and pulled the dildo out of the wet hole. Dean's body was on top of Sam's, Dean whispering sweet nothing's into Sam's ear as he felt the head of Dean's cock enter his hole. Sam let out a little whine as Dean slowly entered him; he understood that Dean was trying to be gentle, didn't want to hurt him, but a man had needs and his body needed to be fucked, hard. "Dean, I'm not made of glass, ya know." Sam spat, giving Dean his best bitch face. Dean smirked and snapped his hips forward, stuffing Sam full of his cock. Sam let out a moan as Dean began to pound into his dripping, pink hole. Sam was on could nine, his body was finally getting what it needed; to be fucked by his alpha. "Oh! Dean, more! Please, more, Deeeean!" Sam cried as Dean hit his prostate. Dean smirked evilly as he reached his head down and nipped Sam's nipple, like a pup does to it's mother. Dean's hands were holding Sam's hips firmly, leaving marks that would become bruises, Dean's dick was pounding in and out of that wet, tight hole that was Sam's asshole. "Feel so good on my cock, Sammy. So tight around me. Bet you've been dreaming about this for years." Dean whispered huskily. "Dean!" Sam moaned, dragging his blunt nails down Dean's back. "You like that baby boy? Like your big brother's dick thrusting in and out of your dirty little hole?" Dean demanded. "Love it! Love it so much, alpha!" Sam gasped. That one word, "alpha", was all it took to make Dean loose it. Dean was ruthless, trusting fast and hard into his little brother as Sam gasped, moaned and cried under him. Sam could feel Dean's knot swelling up, and he was ready to feel that knot inside him, to tie them together. Within the blink of an eye the knot was pushed inside of Dean and swelled up to his full side, Dean's dick shooting hot cum into his hole. Sam cried out in pleasure and came at the feeling of being filled up; the knot held their bodies in place, not letting Dean's cock slip out of Sam's hole. Dean than bit down on Sam's neck, breaking skin, giving him the mating mark. Now everyone knew Sam was his.

After a whole seven days of constant mating, they were ready to hit the road again. On their way to a new hunt they found in Oklahoma, Sam decided that he had some questions that needed answers.  
"Dean, are we gonna continue hunting?" Sam asked.  
"Huh? Why do you ask, Sammy?" Dean asked back, avoiding answering.  
"We'll, we're mates now and chances are I'm gonna get pregnant sooner or later. I want to know if we're gonna force our pups into this or not." Sam said honestly.  
"Sam..." Dean sighed.  
"Just answer me!" Sam cried.  
"Don't raise your voice at me!" Dean snapped, using his "alpha" voice.  
Sam's head dropped, feeling a bit of shame for shouting at his alpha. Dean sighed, he hated using his alpha voice on anyone, let alone Sam, his mate; but it had to be done. Dean took one hand off the steering wheel and placed in on Sam's cheek, just creasing his brother's beautiful face.  
"Listen to me, when the time comes that you get pregnant, we will retire from hunting. We'll find someone who owes us for saving their life, have them help us get a job and we'll start from there. We'll get a house, hell, you can even go back to school so you can become a big shot lawyer if you want. Just, for now, hunting is our job." Dean explain calmly.  
Sam nodded his head and kissed Dean on the cheek.  
"I love you, Sam." Dean breathed, taking his eyes off the road to stare into Sam's.  
Sam's face flushed and he could barley gasp out "I love you too" fast enough and his words ended up tripping over each other. Dean laughed at his brother's nervousness and went back to driving with a proud smile on his face.


	3. Knight in shinning... leather jacket?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam loves his alpha with all his heart. Dean is a jealous, protective bastard.

After their mating, Sam had made it clear that he couldn't be happier that Dean was his mate; but Dean was insecure, he'd never admit it, but he needed to be reminded that Sam loved him quite often. For the first two weeks of getting back into work after becoming mates, Dean got them all new fake IDs, saying that they were husbands so everyone could say they were together, even if they didn't know who they really were. But tonight they were going into a club together to try to get information on the victim in the case they were working, and Dean was anxious; he didn't want so perv trying to pick up his Sammy, and even though he knew Sam could handle it, he didn't want Sam to have to.

When they entered the club, Dean was deadly aware of all the people looking at Sam's fuckable ass. Yeah, Dean knew his baby brother had the best ass ever, an ass that was made to ride cock; but that ass was his and his only and he'd kill anyone who thought they could just take what's his. Sam didn't seem to notice all the eyes on his butt, or maybe he just didn't care, but Dean sure did; making a point to grab Sam's ass to show others that Sam is his.  
"Dean, cut it out! We're here to work the case, not grope each other." Sam hissed.  
Dean rolled his eyes, of course he knew they were here to work a case! Normally, neither of the Winchester brothers would set a toe into a creepy club like this, full of obviously under age kids that were drunk off their ass and dry humping each other; but the victim in their case worked here, so they figured it was the best place to dig up some dirt on her.  
"I just don't like the way these pricks are lookin' at you." Dean admitted, feeling uneasy.  
Sam gave a huge "awww" and put a hand over his heart, making the most adoring face he could just to make his brother shove his shoulder and grumble "Shut it, bitch.". Sam burst into laughter, his huge body shaking with the force of his laughing.  
"Dean, no one's gonna steal me. Jeez, just the idea of some little 19 year old brat stealing me..." Sam shook his head, laughing.  
"Shut your cakehole, bitch." Dean muttered, heading to the bar to get a drink.  
"Alright, alright. Sorry alpha." Sam said in an overly innocent voice before giving Dean a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
Dean's face twisted in disgusted and than he rubbed his face, trying to get Sam's spit off him.  
"That's disgusting, Sammy." Dean hissed.  
"Yeah well, I'm getting to work." Sam announced, walking off into the crowd of people to question the regulars.  
Dean sighed and reminded himself that Sam would never let anyone touch him besides Dean. Plus, there was no way anyone could take Sam; he was huge, 100% muscle with combat skills good enough to kill even the best soldier.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.  
The bartender was a girl with short platinum blond hair and big brown eyes; Dean could tell by her smell she was a beta who had a lot of sex.  
"Whiskey, and some information." Dean told her, pulling out his fake FBI badge and showing it to her.  
The girl's eyes widened a little bit and she quickly poured him some whiskey.  
"Sure, anything you need." She said with a flirtatious bat of her eyes.  
"That's sweet and all, but I'm mated." Dean scoffed.  
"Oh, well what do you need to know?" She asked.  
"Tell me about Rachel Turner, she was a bartender here; my partner and I are investigating her death." Dean informed her.  
"By 'partner' do you mean your mate...?" She asked innocently.  
Dean rolled his eyes but nodded none of the less.  
"Yes, my mate and I are partners. The FBI is more than understanding of our need to wok together." Dean lied easily.  
"Well, Rachel wasn't a party animal or anything. She only worked here to pay for college and stuff." The bartender began.  
Across the room, Sam was in a corner, talking to a regular named Olive, who was more than happy to tell Sam about how kind Rachel always was to her. Sam nodded, listening to the girl babble on about how wonderful the late bartender was, when he felt a firm hand on his ass. Sam smiled a little bit, thinking that it was Dean, but the sound of the man's voice told him it wasn't.  
"Hey there, sweet cheeks." A slurred voice purred at Sam.  
Sam spun around to find a guy in his very early twenties with his hand planted on Sam's ass. Sam shrugged him off.  
"Listen buddy, I'm busy here." Sam said harshly.  
"You'll be busy in a minute with my cock up your ass." The guy said smoothly with a grin that made Sam want to punch him.  
"I don't think my mate would like that very much." Sam responded coolly, stressing the word 'mate'.  
"Your mate can fuck off, you're gonna be mine." The guy cackled.  
Maybe he was too drunk to know that you don't say stuff like that or maybe he was just that stupid, but either way Sam knew he had to knock this guy out of lala land.  
"Back off, I'm not interested." Sam spat, marching off in search for Dean, knowing the sight of his big, tough alpha would scare off the punk.  
"Hey, don't walk away from me, baby!" The fucktard snarled, grabbing Sam by his elbow and pulling him back.  
Sam went to slap him, but than his other arm was snatched up; Sam's head spun to find another drunken guy helping the creep that wanted to get in his pants.  
"Damn Jake, sure found a hot one." The second guy said, and then Sam felt it.  
Sam felt the cool touch of a gun being pressed against his side. Shit, this wasn't going to end well.  
"Don't you two have any brains? I'm mated and when my alpha sees you, you're dead!" Sam shouted.  
"Shut up bitch!" 'Jake' snapped, slapping Sam across the face.  
"What did you just call my mate?" A familiar voice hissed, the sound of a gun cocking filling Sam's ears.  
Both young men looked and saw Dean with a gun pointed at the both of them. The two kids suddenly knew why the omega thought his alpha would kill him; Dean was big, strong and had a look on his face that could make Satan himself shit his pants.  
"We-we didn't know he was mated!" The one with the gun lied quickly.  
"Bull shit, I heard him tell you he was mated; plus, you can smell it on him." Dean snarled.  
"Don't hurt us, we'll- we'll press charges!" The first threatened.  
"Let go of my mate, now." Dean warned.  
They both let go of Sam without a moment's notice. Sam scurried to Dean's side, wrapping his arms around his alpha's waist, wishing they hadn't picked up this case. Dean put the gun down, but punched the first guy in the nose, breaking it easily.  
"Touch my mate again and you're knot will be no longer attached to your body." Dean seethed before grabbing Sam by the waist and leading him out.

Sam didn't want to admit it, but he really did need Dean to look out for him; he wasn't the type that allowed himself to get violent with humans because they were just humans, even douche bags like those guys were still human, but Dean was always there to protect him. Sam would deny it in the morning, but he pressed his body into Dean's as his brother lead him out of the club and to the Impala. Sam went to get in the passenger seat, but found a hand stopping him.  
"Huh?" Sam asked.  
Dean didn't speak, but opened the back seat and nodded his head towards it, silently commanding Sam to get in the back. Sam was confused but got in the back, only to find Dean crawling in after him and closing the door behind him.  
"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked.  
"You could have gotten hurt, Sammy. I could have lost you, baby boy." Dean breathed, not answering Sam question.  
Dean's lips were kissing up and down his throat and neck, Dean's hands were firmly placed on his hips.

"Dean?" Sam asked breathlessly.  
"I'm never letting you out of my sight again, Sam. Can't let assholes like them think they can have my little omega." Dean continued, playing with the hem on Sam's shirt.

"Dean-" Sam began but was cut off by his alpha.  
"Don't ever want you to go in that club without me, baby boy." Dean said roughly, a hand tugging Sam's jeans down.  
Sam's breath was caught in his throat. Dean couldn't be serious, he wasn't really gonna fuck Sam in the back seat of the Impala, in a public area no less.  
"Dean, we're in a public place! Someone could walk by and see!" Sam hissed.  
"I don't give a fuck, I need to make it clear that you're mine." Dean responded, yanking Sam's shirt off his head and forcing Sam onto his back.  
Dean locked lips with Sam as he began to unbutton his little brother's jeans; even as their tongues explored each other's mouth, Sam couldn't believe this was happening. Not even in his wildest dreams did Sam think Dean would fuck him in the Impala, the guy loved the car more than anything in the world. But there Dean was, pulling off Sam's jeans and shoving a hand down Sam's boxers.  
"Dean, stop. We can finish at the motel." Sam murmured.  
"Can't wait long enough, gotta let 'em know this hot little ass is mine." Dean breathed.  
Sam gasped as he felt Dean's hand give his cock a little tug. How could he possibly say no to this?

"Fuck." Sam moaned as he felt Dean's finger trace around his hole.  
Sam kicked off his boxers and jeans, grabbing Dean's face and kissing him hungrily, lust consuming his brain. Dean broke the kiss to shrug off his shirt and jeans, giving Sam a fantastic view of Dean's sexy chest.  
"So sexy, alpha." Sam purred, running a hand up his older brother's abs.  
Dean smirked before bending his head down to nip at Sam's nipples, causing moans to erupt from Sam's mouth. Sam's whole body shook as Dean nipped and sucked at his nipples, licking and sucking and biting ruthlessly.  
"I'm gonna fuck that tight little ass, baby, so get ready for me." Dean whispered huskily.

(To be continued in next chapter...)


	4. Loving Big Brothers

"Oh fuck, Dean!" Sam cried as Dean played with his sack.  
Sam had three of his own fingers up his ass and was trying not to blow his load from that, Dean massaging his sack, and Dean attacking his nipples. It wouldn't have been so bad if Dean wasn't whispering filthy words into his ear.  
"Your nipples are so puffy and swollen, baby. They're gonna be full of milk for our pup some day, and I know you'll let me suck on them too. I'll suck on your little nipples while I fuck you with my huge, thick cock. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Dean teased, twisting Sam's right nipple.  
"Fuck! Fuck, Dean! I'd love it, love it so much! UGH!" Sam gasped, humping back on his fingers.  
"Such a slutty little hole; is it ready for me yet, baby?" Dean asked huskily, licking the shell of Sam's ear.  
Sam nodded his head frantically, needing to feel Dean's dick in his ass. Sam whimpered as his fingers were forced out of his hole by Dean, and suddenly all contact was gone; but than he felt the head of Dean's cock push into his love tunnel. Sam threw his head back with a loud moan as Dean slid his cock in at an agonizingly slow pace.  
"Dean, please. I can take it." Sam told him desperately, needing to feel Dean pound into him.  
Dean shushed him with a kiss, as Dean's big, rough hands grabbed his hips and forced him down on the huge, invading cock. Sam groaned loudly into Dean's mouth as Dean wasted no time pounding into Sam's tunnel.  
"Fuck, feel so good on my dick, Sammy!" Dean groaned.  
"So big, Dean. Ohhhhhh!" Sam whined, grabbing at Dean's hair, tangling his fingers in the short locks.  
Dean sucked on Sam's throat as he thrusted into his baby brother, knowing the sweet, tight hole was made for his cock and his cock only. Sam squealed in surprise when he felt one of Dean's hands come up and begin to play with his nipples again, but he didn't complain, just buried his head in Dean's shoulder and took the pounding that thick dick was giving him.  
"Dean, I'm gonna... UGH!" Sam threw his head back, moaning.  
Dean's dick was pounding into his prostate, trying to bring Sam over the edge. Sam clutched Dean's shoulders, whimpering and moaning.  
"Dean! Dean, fuck! FUCK!" Sam cried, cumming all over his stomach.  
Dean groaned and his thrusts became sloppy.  
"Fuck, so pretty when you cum baby boy." Dean praised as he spilled his release inside his little brother.  
Sam moaned happily as he felt Dean tie them together with his knot. The two stayed in the back seat, cuddling as they waited so the knot to swell down enough for Dean to pull out, for about twenty minutes. Once Dean pulled out, he grabbed Sam's legs and folded him in half.  
"Dean, what the fuck are you doing?" Sam asked wearily, exhausted from that amazing fuck.  
"Shhhh... Shit back and enjoy, Sammy." Dean commanded with a cheesy grin.  
And than he felt it, Dean's tongue tracing his rim. Oh fuck, Dean was going to rim him. Sam moaned with anticipation, Dean was only teasing him, but it was enough to make his cock chub up. Than, Dean plunged his tongue into the tight heat that was Sam's hole. Sam threw his head back into the seats.  
"Oh shit!" Sam breathed.  
Dean's face was buried in Sam's ass, his tongue going to town inside of Sam. Dean was eating Sam out like he hadn't eaten in days, like Sam was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. Sam's dick was totally with the program, hot and heavy on Sam's stomach. Dean's huge, firm hands were holding Sam's cheeks apart so he could have the best access there was to him and Sam was dying with pleasure.  
"Fuck, Dean! So good!" Sam cried, grabbing Dean by his hair so he couldn't pull away.  
Dean smirked into Sam's ass, his mouth making a tight seal around Sam's whole and sucking on it. Sam screamed with pleasure and came embarrassingly quickly. Dean pulled away from Sam beautiful ass and smiled at his mate before giving him a loving kiss.  
"Sam, I love you more than anything and I never want to see you in danger. Just, promise me you'll fight back if anyone tries to touch you." Dean breathed.  
"I promise." Sam vowed.


	5. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit sad. But not too depressing, I promise!

Months had passed sense the incident at the club and Sam and Dean were still looking for their dad. Heats and ruts had come and gone, false alarm on a pregnancy had a cured and the boys have decided that once they find their father, they are retiring from hunting.

Today was a very important day for Sam and Dean, because they had decided to tell Bobby, who was like another father to them, about their status to each other. The drive to South Dakota was filled with encouragement and sweet touches and not so sweet teasing hands touching cocks. In the months that had passed, Sam had become in love with the idea of being pregnant, of having Dean's child inside of him, of having his chest swell into breasts, full of milk for his child. Dean also liked the idea of getting Sam pregnant, but knew it couldn't happen until they found their father; Sam on the other hand, didn't seem to care if Dad had been found or not, he wanted to settle down with his mate and have pups. Every chance Sam got, he made sure Dean was knot deep inside him, and it was starting to get in the way of things. Like right now, while Dean was trying to drive, Sam's freakishly big hand was playing with his zipper and creasing Dean's cock.

"Sammy, not now! I'm driving!" Dean snapped.  
"But Dean... I want you so bad." Sam whispered, a hand inside Dean's pants, playing with the outline of Dean's cock.  
"Sam, stop it!" Dean hissed.  
"Dean..."  
"Sam, we're going to get in a crash if you don't stop!" Dean shouted, using his alpha voice.  
Dean always hated that alpha voice, but he had to use it. He loved Sam, but you can't play with a guy's junk while he's driving; it's a rule. Sam pouted, but listened. When they finally got to Bobby's Sam had made a point to make the car ride awful for Dean, with getting himself off and trying to suck Dean off while he drove and Dean was not in the mood for anyone's bull shit.

Sam was happy as could be, he knew his alpha was horny as hell from all his teasing and couldn't wait to be fucked by his big, tough older brother. Dean, though, just wanted to tell Bobby already.  
"Dean, I'm horny." Sam whined as they pulled up to Bobby's.  
"Well, you've gotta wait." Dean told him, hoping out of the Impala and adjusting himself.  
"But Dean..." Sam pouted.  
"No, Sam. We're at Bobby's." Dean said firmly before walking up to Bobby's front door.  
Bobby was happy to see the Winchester boys after going a couple years without seeing them, but he could tell something was off about them. They were acting different when they walked into his house. Sam was looking at Dean with adoring eyes and Dean couldn't seem to pry his hand off of Sam's thigh. Bobby sighed loudly as it all clicked.  
"Did you idjits come here to tell me you're mated?" Bobby asked with a small smile on his aged face.  
Dean's head snapped up, surprised Bobby picked up on it so quickly, but than again, they weren't really trying to hide it.  
"Yes sir." Dean nodded.  
"Congrats." Bobby told them, lifting his beer up before bringing it back to his lips.  
"You're not mad?" Sam asked.  
"Boys, I saw this comin' years ago." Bobby scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
Even when they were kids, you could tell they felt something for each other, something not all siblings felt. Bobby had tried to warn John about it, prepare him for it, but John always told him it was ridiculous and never going to happen. Looks like Bobby's been right all along.  
"You told your daddy yet?" Bobby questioned, handing the young mates some beer.  
"Can't find him. He won't pick up his phone either." Sam told him.  
"Though, it's not exactly something you announce over a fucking phone call." Dean muttered.  
Bobby could tell it was a sensitive subject for the young alpha and backed off. Besides, why would they wanna spend their whole visit talking about John anyway?  
"So, you plannin' on having pups anytime soon?" Bobby asked with a friendly tone.  
Sam beamed at the question like he that's all he wanted to talk about. Dean smiled as well, taking Sam's hand in his own.  
"Yeah, but we wanna find Dad first. We're gonna retire once Sam's knocked up and we can't do that 'till we find Dad." Dean explained, rubbing circles onto his mates hand.  
"Well, I damn well better be the first person you boys tell or else." Bobby mockingly threatened.  
"Don't worry, Bobby. You will be." Sam promised, leaning his head on Dean's shoulder.  
Bobby would be the first to admit that it was kind of odd seeing Sam's huge body being all lovey dovey with Dean's slightly smaller body; but if they made each other happy, who was he to judge?

They spent an hour at Bobby's, talking about cases they've worked recently and the type of people they've met before calling it quits for the day and heading to their motel. When the boys had left, Bobby pulled out his phone and made a call.  
"You listen here, John Winchester. You better damn well get your ass here by tomorrow night. Sam and Dean are here and you're gonna wanna hear this." Bobby spoke into the phone before slamming it shut.  
By mid-afternoon the next day, Sam and Dean decided to head back to Bobby's before hitting the road again. But when they opened the door, they couldn't believe their eyes.  
"Dad?" Sam breathed.  
There, in front of them, stood John Winchester, with the same old smirk on his face.  
"Hi boys." John said.  
"Dad, where the hell have you been? We've been everywhere looking for you!" Sam shouted.  
"Doesn't matter, fact is I'm here now. Now, Bobby said you had some news?" John asked.  
John was positively beaming. He knew this day would come, Dean had found his mate, he just knew it. Probably a beautiful omega girl, hopefully she'll be okay with hunting, because there was no way John was letting Dean quit.  
"Yes, actually. Uh..." Dean trailed off.  
"Dean and I are mated." Sam stated firmly, grabbing his older brother's hand proudly.  
John's facial expression changed so fast, not even the speed of sound moved as fast as John had.  
"You what?!" John shouted, jumping to his feet.  
"We're mated. And we're quitting hunting to start a family." Sam informed his father.  
Dean gave Sam a "please don't start" look, but it was too late. Their father was pissed and Sam was only gonna push him. Dean just wanted something to go his way for once, all he wanted was for his father to say "congratulations" and let him move on with his life; yeah right, fate never was good to Dean.  
"Are you out of your mind? You're siblings! You can't be mates!" John screamed.  
"But we are, Dad." Sam said, looking at Dean.  
Dean could feel it, Sam was waiting for Dean to back him up.  
"Dean, tell me he's joking." John commanded.  
"He's not joking. Sam's my omega and I'm his alpha." Dean stated.

"You listen to me boy, you are never too old to be thrown over my knee! Now, you've had your fun with this little joke of yours, so tell me what the real news is!" John snarled.  
"We're adults, Dad! We can make our own decisions and we choose each other and there is NOTHING you can do about it!" Sam shouted, getting in the older alpha's face.  
"I will not stand for this! Bobby, back me up here!" John commanded.  
Then, there was a moment of silence. Bobby hadn't gone to back John up because he didn't agree with the ex-marine. John turned around to look at the older hunter, who hadn't moved an inch.  
"Bobby, c'mon, back me up here!" John said again, but this time a little more desperate.  
"No, John, I won't." Bobby said firmly, taking his place behind the young hunters.  
"You've got to be shitting me. What the hell has gotten into you three?! Don't you see how wrong this is?!" John demanded.  
"I see two people in love, aint no wrong in it to me." Bobby said dryly.  
"They are brother! You two are brothers!" John screamed, pulling at his graying hair.  
"Dad, Sam and I are mates and there is no going back on it. We are mates and we are giving up hunting and we'd really like it if you supported us." Dean said with the calmest voice he could conger up.  
The only answer the young alpha got was a fist to his jaw. Dean stumbled back, hold his jaw as Sam pulled out a gun without a moments hesitation.  
"I think it's best you leave, John." Bobby growled.  
"I think you're right." John hissed, pushing past Bobby and walking out the door.  
Sam practically sprinted to his mate's side once John was out of sight.  
"Are you okay, Dean?" Sam demanded, inspecting Dean's jaw.  
"I'm fine." Dean said blandly.  
"Dean-" Bobby was cut off.  
"I said I'm fine. I just wanna go back to the motel." Dean stated firmly.  
Sam nodded and walked with his mate out of the house. The drive back to the motel was full of gentle touches and soft, loving words. Sam could tell Dean was really hurt that their father didn't support their love, but he also knew they couldn't do anything about it. When they entered the motel room, Sam knew better than to bother his brother for sex, because Dean needed cuddles and love right now; not a tight hole to fuck, and he could provide both.  
"I'm sorry, De." Sam said softly.  
"It doesn't matter, Sammy." Dean sighed

"Yes it does, it made you upset and I hate seeing you upset." Sam pushed.  
"Can we please just drop it for now? I'm really not in the mood to talk about this shit." Dean muttered  
"Okay." Sam said quietly.  
Sam's heart shattered as he watched his big brother climb into their bed and curl into himself. Dean always tried to be strong, sometimes for Sam's sake and sometimes because John had programmed it in Dean's brain that the alpha couldn't show weakness around the omega; but strong was just something Dean could not be right now. Sam climbed into bed with him, cuddling up with his mate and even letting the shorter male be the big spoon; it just felt better that way. To outsiders, Sam looked like the alpha, he was taller than most omegas and even the average sized alpha, and he had a temper that could put every stupid kid in lock up to shame; but once you really got to know Sam, there was denying he was an omega. The boy craved affection and love, he followed his brother around like a lost puppy half of the time and the other half of the time he was trying to worm his way into Dean's arms. They weren't the model couple, but they just fit together better than any pair you've ever seen.  
The couple spent an hour just spooning each other before Sam turned around to face his alpha.  
"What, you wanna be the big spoon now?" Dean asked with a genuine smile on his face.  
"No, I just wanted to see your face." Sam said softly, staring adoringly at his alpha.  
Dean chuckled and gently lifted his hand to crease Sam's face. Dean's fingers danced across Sam's skin, tracing every line or mark on his face; you could smell the love coming off of them miles away.  
"Are we gonna leave the life now, Dean? Settle down and have our own little family?" Sam asked, rubbing Dean's arm.  
"Yeah, we are." Dean whispered.  
"Good, I want that." Sam smiled.  
"Tell me what you want." Dean commanded.  
They both knew Dean didn't mean it in a sexual way, this moment the mates were in was not a sexual one, there was nothing sexy about it. Dean wanted to know everything Sam wanted for them, for their family; from how many kids to every detail he'd want in their house, he wanted to hear it all.  
"I want a nice house in a nice neighborhood, but I don't want the apple pie life. I want our house to have every warding spell on it, but not so the kids or neighbors could see. I don't want our children knowing about hunting, but I do want us to still have our weapons locked up in the house in case we ever do need them." Sam began.  
"Tell me about us, what do you want for us?" Dean asked.  
"I want us to get married." Sam said without a moment's hesitation.  
Siblings being mates wasn't common, but it wasn't uncommon either. It was legal for siblings to get married in most states, so it could happen, but Dean had never given marriage much thought; but if that's what Sam wanted, he'd give it to him.  
"Yeah, okay, we can do that." Dean promised his lover.  
Sam's eyes sparkled with joy and love at his mate's words. Marriage had always been something Sam wanted in his life, it was a mile stone he thought everyone should get to have no matter what.  
"Really?" The omega breathed.  
"Really." Dean nodded.  
There was a peaceful silence. It wasn't awkward, just gentle, normal, kind.  
"What about our kids, tell me what you want for our kids." Dean whispered.  
"I want a lot of them and I want them all to be happy." Sam told him.  
They spent hours, just laying there with Sam spilling his guts out about what he wanted for his life. It was peaceful and everything Dean had needed to hear, but words from his lover could not take away what John had said and the sting in Dean's jaw reminded him of just how his father really felt.


	6. I Can Hear The Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story but I've a sequel coming your way so don't worry. Thanks for all of your patience I know it's been taking me longer to update than usual.

Talking about getting married and settling down was one thing, but actually doing it was another. Dean knew that he didn't have to make a big production of his proposal, that even if the ring wasn't all that flashy, Sam would love it and say yes; but that didn't really matter to Dean. He wanted to give his omega the flashiest, best ring with the best, most romantic proposal the world has ever seen, because Sam deserves nothing but the best.

Sam kept saying he didn't need a proposal or a ring, or even a big wedding; but Dean wasn't buying it. Sam deserved the best proposal and a wonderful wedding with all of their friends there; and Dean was gonna give it to him.

If you had told Dean he was gonna be a hopeless romantic when it came to his brother before they discovered they were mates, he would have splashed holy water in your face and asked you what you were on; but here he was, with a ring box heavy in his pocket and the whole proposal planned out for the night.  
"Honestly, Dean, I don't get why I have to be blindfolded." Sam sassed as Dean led his blindfolded brother to a beautiful empty field with a picnic basket in the middle of it.  
"Fine, now you can see." Dean told his little brother, taking the blindfold off of the omega.  
Sam's eyes widened and sparkled when he saw where they were. There was a picnic set out on a blanket, there were scented candles and a bottle of wine laying perfectly still for them. He had never, ever taken his alpha for the romantic type, but it wouldn't have been the first time Sam wasn't right about Dean.  
"Fuck, Dean, this place is beautiful." Sam breathed in awe.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like it." Dean blushed, actually blushed!

Sam knew something had to be up by the way Dean was acting. Sure, after becoming mates Dean opened up more to him and he got to see Dean's sensitive side, but Dean almost never did the whole "date night" thing. Sam's heart swelled with love when he saw that the food in the picnic basket was home made, even the pie, which Dean hated making.  
"Dean, you didn't have to do all this for me." Sam said softly.  
"I wanted to. You love home made food and I can only have the best for my Sam." Dean said seriously.  
The food was delicious, Sam thought he was in heaven when his taste buds were met with warm spaghetti and tomato sauce, the wine was perfectly aged and the pie tasted like happiness and love; Sam wasn't sure the night couldn't be anymore perfect if he tried.  
"This night has been perfect, thank you." Sam breathed, resting his forehead against Dean's.  
"It's not over yet, baby. Just look." Dean grinned, nodding towards the sky.  
Sam was confused, but did as his alpha asked. Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Bobby "now". Within seconds, fireworks lit up the sky beautiful spelling out the words "WILL YOU MARRY ME". Sam gasped and turned to look at Dean, who had the ring box out and open, directed at Sam.  
"Oh my god! Dean, oh god Dean!" Sam practically squealed, a rather large hand grasping his bicep as he sat in shock at how beautiful this proposal had been.  
"What do you say, baby boy? Will you?" Dean asked hopefully.  
"Yes, oh fuck yes!" Sam shouted, grabbing Dean's face and kissing him fiercely.  
Dean laughed and pulled away just long enough to slip the beautiful, sparkling ring onto Sam's ring finger.

The next five months that followed the proposal were full of shopping for a real house and planning the wedding. Sam had handled most of the wedding stuff and Dean had handled most of the housing stuff and soon, they got married. The wedding was beautiful, the green grass shined in the sun light as Sam and Dean became one and the wedding cake was actually wedding pie. Everyone loved it and at the end of the day, they were married.  
"I love you." Sam whispered into Dean's lips.  
"I love you more." Dean breathed back.

 

\-----------------------------------------  
Okay guys, that's the last chapter for this but I'll start working on the sequel soon!


End file.
